


Hermione's Problem

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Facials, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 07:25:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19291012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hermione isn't satisfied with her sex life; Harry and Ginny help.





	1. The problem

There was a palpable tension around the dinner table. Harry nervously eyed his two friends, who in turn seemed determined to look anywhere but at each other. This had become, of late, a regular feature of their meet-ups.

Harry, Ron and Hermione had for years been meeting for dinner on a regular basis. It was a means of keeping them close; Hermione and Ron had been married for years, and Harry knew that they had feared that their union would push him away. These meet-ups were supposed to ensure that this could never happen.

Of late, however, there had been an atmosphere between them. Or more precisely, between Ron and Hermione. Harry had been reluctant to interrogate them about it; he didn’t want to find himself in a position where he was forced to pick a side. 

“Can you pass me the peas?” Harry asked politely. It was a banal attempt to break the silence that had descended on the table. 

The dish was located between Hermione and Ron. They looked at each other briefly before averting their eyes.

“It’s closer to you.” Ron said gruffly to his wife. 

Hermione rolled her eyes and passed it across the table. “There you go Harry,” she said in a deliberately sweet voice. 

Harry looked at Ron, then at Hermione, and then back at Ron. “Look,” he said. “I can see something’s going on here. Maybe it’d be better if you guys took tonight to hash this thing out, and we could meet another time.”

“No, don’t go.” Hermione said quickly. 

Now it was Ron’s turn to roll his eyes. “What, can’t stand the thought of being alone with me?”

Harry shot a glare at his friend. Ron was a good mate and a great guy, but he could be unbearable in this kind of mood. 

“I knew you’d pick her side.” Ron grumbled. 

“Ron, I’m not on anyone’s side…” Harry said.

Ron was not to be persuaded, however. He rose from his seat and dumped his plate in the sink. Neither Harry nor Hermione tried to stop him when he stormed out of the room. He’d come around eventually, and they’d have a laugh about it. 

They heard him stomp upstairs. When Hermione was satisfied he was out of reach, she picked up her wand to cast a muffliato charm on the room. Whether this was to help Ron sleep or to give them some privacy, Harry was not aware. He did not intend to stay long, regardless.

“I’m sorry, Harry.” Hermione sighed after a little while. “We’ve ruined tonight for you.”

Harry shook his head. “Don’t worry about it. But what is going on between you two?”

Hermione blushed. “It’s embarrassing.”

When she did not elaborate, Harry said: “Fair enough, I won’t pry.” In truth, he had little desire to know. Their antics had tired him out, and he wanted to get home to Ginny sooner rather than later.

“How do you and Ginny stay so strong? This never seems to happen to you.”

“We have our share of arguments. But I dunno, I guess the passion is still there. If the passion’s there, it makes it easier.”

Hermione nodded gravely. “I think that’s it. The passion. I mean, I still love Ron. But the passion’s not there, if you know what I mean.”

Her intonation was intentionally suggestive. Harry furrowed his eyebrows. “Erm, not really.”

Hermione’s cheeks reddened further. She averted her eyes from his.”What I mean to say is… it’s embarrassing… well, you know. We love each other, but Ron has trouble demonstrating his passion… if you know what I mean.”

Harry was initially still confused, but he eventually caught what she was attempting to convey. He held back a grimace. The thought of Hermione and Ron having sex was not a welcome one. 

“Listen, Hermione. I’m not sure I’m the right guy to talk to about this.”

In the two decades they’d known each other, Harry wasn’t sure they had once discussed sex. 

“Oh, okay.” She said, embarrassed. “I understand, I know it’s awkward. Can I just ask one question, though?”

Harry nodded.

“With you and Ginny, when you say there’s still passion. The sex is part of that, right?”

When she said “sex”, her voice dropped almost to a whispher. It was remarkable - Hermione could be as assertive as witches came on most topics, but remained utterly embarrassed with regard to this particular one. 

“Yeah, I guess.” Harry replied. This was truthful. Ginny liked sex. A lot. 

“I think that’s what Ron and I are missing.” Hermione said, nodding sagely. “We love each other, but our passion doesn’t seem to extend into the bedroom. Ron isn’t… I don’t know, enthusiastic. We don’t try new things. It’s just stale.”

“Hermione, I’m really not sure I should be hearing this.” Harry warned. He felt almost as though he was betraying Ron just by hearing the details of his under-performance in the bedroom. 

Hermione either did not hear his last remark or chose to ignore it. “It’s not stale for you and Ginny, is it?”

“Hermione…”

“Sorry, I’ve gone too far. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. I’ll stop asking questions.”

Harry smiled despite himself. Her penetrative question did make him somewhat uncomfortable, it was true. He had no great desire to hear about Ron and Hermione’s defective sex life, nor to divulge information about his own fruitful one. But this was Hermione’s nature. She had identified a problem, and she would not stop until she had devised a solution.

He reached out and touched her hand softly. His gesture was returned with a small smile. 

“Okay, look. You can ask me whatever you want. I want to help. If this helps solve the problems you and Ron are having, I can cope, however embarrassing it is.”

Hermione beamed at him. “I can’t tell you how much I appreciate this, Harry. I promise I won’t make you answer anything you’re uncomfortable with. I just want me and Ron to be like you and Ginny.”

“Ask away, then.”

She took a deep breath, and her cheeks began to pinken again. “You and Ginny… what’s the key to your sex life? Do you, y’know, mix it up?”

“What do you mean?”

“Okay, well I’ll be blunt. And you don’t have to answer this if you don’t want to. But, what are the most adventurous things you and Ginny do in the bedroom. To keep things from going stale?”

 

“Jeez, Hermione…” Harry puffed out his cheeks. “If I tell you this, you have to promise it doesn’t leave this room. This is pretty personal stuff.”

“I promise.” She said, and gripped his wrist tightly.

“Well, I guess we mix it up in terms of who’s in charge. Sometimes she’ll be in charge, other times I will be.”

“Interesting.” Hermione said. Harry could tell from the expression on her face that she was filing this information into her mental library. “What else?”

“Erm… okay, don’t be disgusted at this… but, sometimes we do it, y’know, up the bum.”

Harry noticed that Hermione was beginning to squirm in her seat. 

“Ginny likes that?” Hermione asked breathlessly. 

Harry snorted. To say that Ginny “liked” anal sex would be a gross under-statement. She loved it. She often begged for it, and Harry was happy to oblige. “It’s one of her favourites.”

“Ron has never been keen on the idea.” Hermione divulged.

“You’ve asked him to try it?” Harry asked, dumbstruck. Hermione, of all people, wanted to try anal sex?

She blushed furiously. “I was curious!”

By this point, Harry was beginning to wonder whether he was in a surreal dream. He’d known Hermione for two decades; an entirely new side to her character was revealing itself before her eyes.

Unwelcome images began to seep into his head. He’d never seen Hermione as anything other than a sister. He’d never seen her in sexualised terms. But now, inevitably, the image of Hermione bending over… presenting herself to him… begging him to do that to her. 

“Have you got any other questions?” He asked weakly, and he found that he hoped that she did. 

“Only if you sure you’re okay with it,” she said. She was clearly conscious of the effect that her admission had had on him.

“Fire away.”

“Okay,” she said gratefully. “Again, you don’t have to answer this if you don’t want to. But, when you finish, where do you normally do it?”

Hermione was asking him where on or in his wife he preferred to ejaculate. This had to be a dream. 

“We have a lot of places.” He said weakly.

“Give me your top three.”

“Erm, well she likes to taste it. So in her mouth quite a lot. In her arse, if we’re doing it that way. And please don’t feel less of me for saying this, but probably our most common is on her face.”

She was squirming in her chair more now. “Why would I think less of you for that?”

“Y’know, some women find it degrading.”

“And for others, that’s what makes it sexy.” Hermione pointed out.

“That’s what Ginny says.” Harry agreed. “I just wasn’t sure if you’d agree.”

“I do.”

Merlin. Hermione’s sexual tastes certainly were adventurous. He would never have expected it.

More images began to flood into his head. He found now that he was hardly even trying to restrict them. She was on the floor in front of him, on her knees. The same position Ginny had been in hundreds of times for him. She was looking up at him. Her mouth was open, her tongue sticking out. 

“Ron doesn’t like the idea of that either.” Hermione awoke him from his reverie. “He only really likes doing it inside. It’s the same every time.”

Harry reached over and clutched her. “Listen, Hermione. You have to tell him this. Try and persuade him to try some new things. It’s obvious that you’re not satisfied with how things are at the moment and if he’s not willing to experiment a bit to meet your needs, he doesn’t deserve you.

She nodded. “I’ll try,” she said. But she didn’t sound hopeful.

“If he doesn’t agree, maybe we can talk about this again another time.” Harry suggested. Despite his initial unease, he had enjoyed their conversation more than he cared to admit. 

“Okay.” She said, and she smiled at him brilliantly. “Thank you so much for talking about this with me, Harry. I know this is new ground for us, but I just didn’t know who else I could turn to. And I just want to fix things with Ron. I really think that if we can sort things out in the bedroom, our problems will go away.”

“I hope they do.” Harry said. “And you know where to find me if things don’t change. We’ll find a way to solve this.”

“We will.” She smiled, and Harry thought she looked happier than she had done all night. 

He got up from his chair and they embraced. 

“I’d better be off then,” he said once they had pulled apart. “Ginny will be waiting for me.”

Hermione raised her eyebrows and said daringly: “I hope you two enjoy the rest of the night.”

Harry smirked and said, before disapparating: “Something tells me that we will.”


	2. Ginny.

With a loud crack, Harry appeared back in the foyer of his home. He took off his shoes and coat.

“You home, darling?” He called.

“In the living room, dear.” His wife replied.

She was sitting in her favourite armchair in front of a gently crackling fire. She was dressed for bed, clad in her nightgown, and reading the newspaper. Her eyes flicked up from it as he entered the room.

“How was it?” She asked. “Good dinner? You’re back later than usual.”

Harry kissed her on the forehead and then threw himself onto the sofa, lying on his back and staring that the white ceiling.

“It was quite surreal.” He said after a short delay.

Ginny put down her newspaper. “”What do you mean?”

“Well, Ron and Hermione weren’t really on speaking terms.”

“No change there. They’ve been at each other’s throats for months.”

“Yeah, but this time Hermione told me why.”

Ginny’s interest was piqued. She enjoyed gossip and made no attempt to conceal that fact. “Do tell.”

“I’m not sure if I can,” Harry said with a short, disbelieving laugh. “And I doubt you’d believe me if I did.”

“C’mon, don’t be a tease. Tell me.”

She’d got up from her chair now and had perched herself on the arm of the sofa he was occupying.

“I’m only saying, you might not want to know. It involves your brother’s… I don’t know how to put this… underperformance in bed.”

Ginny narrowed her eyes at him briefly, seemingly certain that he was kidding her. But when his expression didn’t change, and she realised he was being truthful, she seemed to grow, if anything, more interested.

“You and Hermione talked about her sex life?” She laughed. “Merlin, I can see why you’re shell shocked. C’mon, tell me everything.”

“You have to promise not to tell anyone.”

“Of course, darling.”

“Okay,” Harry said with a deep breath. “So basically, Hermione has theorised that the reason there are tensions between her and Ron is that they don’t have a passionate sex life. I think that was a polite way for her to say that he isn’t satisfying her. Hermione’s tastes, it turns out, are more adventurous than you might assume.”

“Did she give any details?” Ginny asked breathlessly. She was enjoying this. Harry could tell it was turning her on. He decided to press his advantage.

“Maybe.” He teased. “What do I get in return for telling you?”

Her eyes flashed wickedly. She liked this game.

“Anything you want, darling.” She said, stroking his hair. “Anything you tell me to do.”

As Harry had told Hermione only shortly before, he and Ginny alternated their relationship of dominance and submission. Sometimes she’d be in charge, other times he would be. Ginny was communicating to him, he could tell, that if he told her what she wanted to know, she’d be submissive for him tonight. He could feel himself stir down below.

He stood up abruptly. Ginny, at the same time, slid to her knees. She looked up at him, eyes wide, in the way that she knew he liked. She knew what was coming.

“I have two conditions,” Harry said. Ginny nodded immediately. “Firstly, you have to suck me off while I’m telling you.”

Ginny immediately began to fish him out of his trousers, wrestling with his belt.

“Secondly, you have to do for me tonight the things that she says she wants to try.”

With barely a second’s thought, Ginny nodded her consent. If Ginny had any limits in the bedroom, Harry hadn’t been able to find them yet. She’d clearly calculated that no matter how “adventurous” Hermione’s requests were, she’d be able to handle them.

She pulled his trousers down in a swift motion, and he sprang out at her. “Fuck, you’re so big,” she said breathlessly, and began to pull her hand up and down his shaft. Then, she took his purple head into her mouth and began to sink lower, until his cock was nestled in the back of her throat. Harry held her head in that position.

“You want to know what Hermione told me?” He teased. “What I’m going to do to you tonight?”

She nodded as best as she could. Her eyes were beginning to water. 

“She told me two things.” Harry said, smiling devilishly. “She told me she wants to try anal…”

At this point, Ginny’s hand shot down to between her thighs. She began rubbing herself furiously. 

“... and she implied she wants to try a facial.”

He released Ginny’s head. She quickly withdrew from his cock to catch her breath, but carried on stroking him with her spare hand. 

“Fuck, Hermione has good tastes.” She gasped. “My brother is an idiot if he won’t give her what she wants.”

She took him back in her mouth, never breaking eye contact as she repeatedly jammed his cock down her throat. 

“You’re going to get both tonight,” Harry reminded her. “Your two favourites.”

“Tell me, sir.” Ginny pleaded. “Tell me exactly what you’re going to do to me.”

Harry smiled. Her increasing submissiveness was a sure sign of her increasing horniness. 

“I’m going to fuck your arse, Ginny.” He said. “I’m going to fill your bum up with my big cock until I’m ready to cum, and then I’m going to full out and cum all over your face. And you’re going to leave it on until I give you permission to remove it.”

“Fuck.” Ginny breathed. She liked dirty talk. “If only Hermione could see what she’s missing.”

Harry pulled her up from her knees and pushed her onto the sofa. He banished the night gown she was wearing and removed his own clothes. 

Kneeling between her legs, he said: “You’d like that, wouldn’t you? You always did like the idea of being watched. You’d love to have her watching as I fuck you in your naughtiest hole and paint you white.”

Then, Harry cast a lubrication charm on the place he intended to fuck, and began to lick at her clit. His fingers snuck up between her thighs, tickling her in the places he knew to be sensitive before settling just outside her tightest hole.

“Yes,” Ginny breathed. “Fuck, that feels so good. Yes, I want that. I want her to envy me. I want her to wish she was in my place.”

This was a thought that Harry enjoyed too. He quickened the pace of his tongue on her clit. And his finger now for the first time slipped into her asshole. She began to writhe in her place.

“Tell me what you want, Ginny.” He said, knowing she was close. 

“You know what I want, you bastard.” She growled. 

“If you don’t tell me, you’re not getting anything.” He said, and withdrew his finger from her to make his point.

She mewled at his retraction. “Okay, okay.”

Harry returned his tongue to her clit and now pushed two fingers inside her. He knew she was on the verge of coming.

“Sir,” she said, in her most submissive voice. “I want you to fuck my tight asshole as hard and as fast as you can. I want you to claim it. It’s yours. And whenever you want, whenever you’re ready, I want you to give me a huge load on my face. I want my entire face to be covered in your delicious sperm. Merlin, I feel like such a little slut with your sticky cum on my face. Make me feel like that again.”

As she spoke, Harry sped up his ministrations. A combination of the stimulation that he was providing and the vivid mental images that her dirty talk was generating brought her over the edge. She quivered under him as her orgasm washed over her. 

Harry did not give her time to recover, though. He bent her over the sofa. 

“Spread yourself.” He ordered.

Ginny reached back and pulled her cheeks apart. “Good girl,” Harry said. 

He positioned his cock at the entry to her asshole. Anal usually came after a period of regular fucking; a kind of dessert. Today it would be the main course. She gave him a little nod, permitting him to enter, and he began to push. Her entrance relaxed easily to accommodate him; this was far from their first rodeo. 

“Merlin.” Ginny gasped.

“Feel good?” Harry teased. He began to sink deeper, delighting in witnessing his long shaft disappear into her. Her asshole hugged his cock so tightly that it was a wonder he could move in her at all. 

“Fucking amazing.” She replied. “Fuck, I love anal.”

“That’s what I told Hermione.” Harry teased as he began to thrust. He knew that Ginny was turned on by the conversation he’d had with his friend earlier. Sure enough, she let out a telling moan and began to meet his thrusts with her own backward movements. It wasn’t long before his whole length was buried inside her.

“Tell me where my cock is.” He ordered.

“It’s in my ass.” She whimpered. 

Harry smacked her behind. “You can do better than that.”

“You bastard.” She growled. “You know...uh… full well where your cock is.”

Harry grabbed her by the hair and tugged her head upwards. He knew that Ginny loved these cat and mouse games. “I want to hear you say it.”

“Your huge cock is deep in my ass, sir.” Ginny began to groan. “It feels so big. I can feel you stretching me to the limit. Merlin, you’re so dirty. You love fucking me in my ass, don’t you?”

“Almost as much as you love taking it.” He smirked. “Now ride me until I’m ready to cum.”

“Yes sir.”

Harry pulled out in a single sharp motion, leaving her gaping in his wake. To his surprise, Ginny suddenly dropped to her knees in front of him and, maintaining eye contact, took his cock in her mouth. 

“Ginny, that’s just been in your…” Harry said stupidly, as if she’d forgotten.

She rolled her eyes and carried on sucking. Her mouth felt good, but the mere thought that she was willing to suck him after he’d just been in her bum was perhaps even better. Ginny, in her submissive moods, really was willing to try anything. 

After a little while, she pulled back. “Did you like that?” She asked innocently. “You tasted nice.”

Harry groaned.The things this witch did to him…

“Would you like me to ride you now?” 

“Yes.”

He lay down on the floor and she mounted him, positioning his cock against her back entrance. She gasped as it slipped inside her, and her fingernails dug into his chest. 

“I don’t know how long I can last,” Harry warned her as her tight heat engulfed him again. Harry was usually fairly proud of his stamina, but she was making it difficult for him to hold back the tide.

“Good,” she said, as she started to rotate and grind her hips. “I want your cum.”

Harry lay back as she rode him. The sensation was incredible, the view even better. Occasionally, he reached up to tweak her nipples, which peaked those perfectly rounded breasts, heaving as she rode him. And he reached around to hold her arse, controlling the pace at which she rose and fell. 

“Uhhhh I love riding you,” Ginny said, her eyes squeezed tightly shut. “You feel so good.”

“Believe me,” Harry gasped. “So do you. I’m nearly ready.”

“Mmmmmm,” Ginny moaned. “I want it. I want your cum.”

Harry pushed her off him. She scrambled to get down onto her knees. Her eyes were wide open now. She hand one hand rapidly strumming herself. Her mouth was open and her tongue was out. She was the picture of submission. 

“I’m going to cum on your face now.” Harry told her. “Just like I said I would. But only after you beg.”

“Pleeeeassse,” Ginny said. “Please, sir. Please cum on my face. Cover my pretty face with your hot sticky load. Degrade me. Mark me. I’ll leave it on as long as you want, I just want your cum all over my face.”

That was enough. Harry grunted as the first rope shot out of the end of his cock. It settled in her red hair just above her forehead. The contrast between white and red was delicious. The second blasted her directly in the eye. A third and a fourth followed, one over her nose and one down her left cheek. Harry aimed his final spurts into her open mouth. It was a big load, thick and pearly on her face.

She began to giggle. This was a woman who really liked getting cum on her face. She swallowed the deposit he had left in her mouth and then ventured forward, despite one eye being blasted shut, to suck any remnants out of the end of his cock. It was a delicious site: his cum-covered wife coming back for seconds. 

“Did you enjoy that?” Harry asked.

“Very much, sir.” She said, still in submissive character. Harry noted that she had remained true to her word; she wasn’t going to wipe his cum off until he permitted her to. He was in no rush.

“I think,” she said slowly. “That we should add this memory to our collection. That was brilliant.”

Each time Harry and Ginny had a particularly earth-shattering session of sex, they extracted their memories for later viewing in the penseive. 

Harry nodded his agreement. He got up and collected two small vials from the kitchen, handing one to Ginny, who remained cum-covered and kneeling, and keeping one from herself. They raised their wands to their temples and closed their eyes, seeking to remember every detail of what they had just experienced, each from their own perspective. They sealed these memories into their vials.

“Here, hand yours to me.” Ginny said, looking at him through one eye. “I’ll take these up to the cupboard later.”

Harry acquiesced.

“Shall we go and cuddle in bed?” He suggested.

Ginny nodded with a contented smile. Only now did Harry scourgify her face. They kissed and headed upstairs. 

And Harry did not notice as Ginny subtly dropped the two vials into her work bag as they headed up.


End file.
